


Fire

by PandaBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asthma, Coughing, Fire, Firemen, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, KurooxYaku, M/M, Near Death, Nekoma, Volleyball, hard of breathing, kuroyaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: ཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀWhen an unexpected fire starts near the volleyball gymnasium at Nekoma high school, will Kuroo be able to save Yaku, who was trapped inside?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based sort of on a fire that happened a couples days ago at my house.
> 
>  
> 
> We were burning some old wood by our house, when the wind picked up and almost caught our house on fire. It burned a lot grass and we had to call the fire department. No one was hurt and we got it under control before the firefighters even got here, but it was really scary. It melted the siding off our house and if the wind shifted the other way, it would've burned our house. We were so lucky! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway here's a cute and scary fire-fic and rarepair for you guys ( ^ω^ )

"The practice match will start in 30 minutes, make sure you're warmed up and stretched." Coach Nekomata said, earning a bunch of yes's and okay's from the Nekoma team. 

 

The team captain, Kuroo Testurou, led his teammates in warmup before their practice match with another team. They had set up the match a few month prior and had been practicing since. This was a strong team they heard, very experienced players all around, so they prepared and practiced for this match non-stop, even though it was only a practice match. 

 

Once warm ups were done, they lined up to introduce themselves and start the game. 

 

"Let's have a good game!"

 

The teams them filled the court and got into position to play. Nekoma receiving first. The other team hit the ball and it was easily received by their Libero Yaku. 

The game continued, each team earning a good amount of points before Nekoma was at set point, the score being 22-24, and could easily be taken. 

It was Yamamoto's serve. He served the ball and was recived by the other team. They kept the ball in play for a good minute, before the other team spiked it toward Yaku. As he got ready to keep the ball in play, it hit his chest instead of his arms, causing him to go into an intense coughing fit. The ball went up but he went down. He was on his knees holding his chest while coughing.

"Yaku!" 

"Yaku-San!"

"Are you alright Yaku?!"

 

Were heard throughout the gym. The other team was distracted and missed the ball, earning a final point for Nekoma and the first set by chance. 

Afterwards the team ran over to Yaku, Kuroo setting a hand on his back. 

"You alright?"  
He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I just... "

He didn't want to tell his team that he had messed up and nearly missed the ball after spending so long preparing and getting ready for the match, but what he decided to say instead was also true,  
"The new mulch they laid out around the gym is just making my lungs act up and was just coughing, that's all."  
He said sheepishly.

 

"Well I'm sure getting hit in the chest didn't help you either, especially since whenever you get sick or allergies it goes strait to your lungs." Kuroo pointed out, earning a glare from the Libero.

 

"Here." Coach Naoi said, handing him a water bottle. 

"Thanks." He said, and took a sip, only to start coughing again. 

Coach Naoi held out a hand to Yaku. "Do you need a break?"

 

"No, no, I'm good to go."  
He said.

"Are you sure? We don't need you passing out from coughing now." Kuroo warned. 

"I'll be fine." He said waving him off.  
"Let's just get back to the game. We have another set to take."

 

 

They had all made their way back onto the court, started the second set off strong. Yaku was still having trouble breathing and was coughing more and more, but he didn't let that stop him from playing. 

 

The score was now 23-24, the other team ahead by a point.  
It was their setters turn to serve, but was switched out for a player that hadn't yet been on the court.

They didn't know what he was capable of, so they got ready and prepared for an intense serve but  
the he only ended up doing a regular serve, which made its way over the net. 

'That's nothing special.' Kuroo thought, and went on with the game. 

Kenma had tossed the ball to Lev, who hit it over the blockers, but was recived by the other team. 

The setter now had the ball and tossed it to the pinch server, who ran up to spike it. 

The spike was directed at Yaku, and he got ready to receive, when instead of his right hand, the pinch server hit it with his left, which caused it to spin the other way, catching Yaku off guard. 

He tried to receive it, only for it to bounce off his arms and into his face, knocking him yet again to the ground.

 

He coughed and sputtered as his teammates surrounded him for the second time. The other team was only cheering for a couple seconds about winning the second set, before they realized what happened. 

"Are you alright Yaku-San?" Lev asked worried. 

He had his hand over his mouth coughing, and when he went to look up he moved his hand and saw it covered in blood. 

The two coaches were next to him immediately, handing him tissues and asking him questions. 

"How's your head?"

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Do you need us to call your parents?"

"Can you see okay?"

"How much does it hurt?"

"Do you need some water?"

 

He tried answering as many of the overwhelming questions as he could, only resulting in him holding his head in pain. 

Kuroo then placed his hands on Yaku's shoulders.

"Are you alright to stand?" He asked.

Yaku nodded, and Coach Naoi helped him up, leading him to the bathroom to clean him up. 

As he made his way to the bathroom, he heard Coach Nekomata subbing in Shibayama, and talking to the other coach. 

Before they reached the doors, he heard footsteps coming up behind them. 

"I'm so sorry!!"

He turned and saw pinch sever who had spiked the ball into his face, bowing deeply in front of him.

"Huh?"

 

"I'm sorry!! Coach always tells me I should be careful since my spikes are off! I apologize for your injury!!"

 

Yaku was confused for a second, then smiled. He turned and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. Going by the number 8 on his jersey, he was only a second year.

"It's okay. Things like this happen all the time. It wasn't your fault. I just couldn't receive it. You're a really good player. How come you're not in the match?"  
He asked. He knew that question was sort of blunt and could come off as rude, but he did want to know. It was the least he could ask of him. 

 

"Hehe, um actually that reason." He said, standing up straight and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"That's not the first time I've done that. Coach says I can play in more matches once I can hit the ball without killing someone." 

"Well you didn't kill me." Yaku said, and lightly punched him in the chest encouragingly.

"You'll get better. I'm sure of it!"

 

"Really?!"

Yaku nodded.

 

The player smiled.

"Thank you!" He said, and bowed again before running back to his team. 

 

"That was really nice Yaku." Coach Naoi said.

 

"What am I not nice?" He asked sarcastically.

"N-no that's not what a meant."

Yaku laughed.  
"I know. I just thought that kid probably felt bad, and he wasn't a bad player, but I can see what he coach means."

 

They continued walking to the bathroom. The coach opened the door and led Yaku toward a sink. He turned on the water helped Yaku clean off his face. While they cleaned off the blood, Yaku was still coughing a lot, his headache getting worse as well.

 

"You alright Yaku?"  
He asked.

"Yeah, my head just hurts."

 

"Okay. Do you need me to get you something?"

 

"No, I'm fine. You should go back with the others."

 

"Are you sure Yaku? I can't just leave you here after taking a hit to the face like that."

 

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna use the bathroom and rinse my face some more. I'll be out there soon."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. Go make sure everyone's doing alright without me out there." He smiled.

 

Coach Naoi rolled his eyes.  
"Okay. Just hurry up alright?"

 

"Yes." He said, and waved to the coach as he left him. 

 

Once he did, he groaned. He was so mad. Of course he had to be getting sick at a time like this. Durning a match they had practice to long and hard for. He'd probably also be out of school due to his possible allergies, and that would mean missing his advanced classes, which were very hard to keep up with, and miss volleyball, which he was already missing at the moment due to his injury. 

 

He went and used the toilet, then walked over the sink and turned the water on, covering his head. He'd hoped it help with his pounding headache, after turned the water up to a high temperature, hoping the steam would help his lungs. 

 

He stayed like that for a couple moments, before deciding to head back before his team started to worry. 

He turned off the water and made his way toward the door. When he grabbed the handled, he didn't expect it to be as hot as a stove, and ended up scolding his hand. 

He jumped back in pain in shock.  
"What the hell?" He whispered to himself.

He looked down at his hand and it was dark red and burned. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in pain again. 

He walked back over to the sink and turned on the cold water, running it over his burnt hand. 

"Why's it so hot?" He asked himself.  
He looked at the door and saw nothing wrong. The handle looked the same, and confused him why it was so hot. 

He turned and looked back at his red hand, that he was still running under the water. 

The pain in his chest, hand, and head, was making him nauseous.  
'I now wish Coach was still here.' He thought.

 

His eyes were closed, and he tried evening out his breathing to keep himself from feeling anymore sick.  
Once he took a deep breath in, he smelled it. 

It was a nasty and suffocating smell, and it made his nose and eyes burn. 

'What in the world?'

He looked up and opened his eyes, and the room was filled with dark smoke, and he was indulged in heat. He turned and saw smoke pouring in from the crack beneath door, and heard loud popping and crackling sounds. 

"What's going on?" He said to himself. 

"Guys!! Are you out there?!"  
He yelled, only to not get an answer. 

"Guys, what's going on?!" He yelled again, louder, hoping for a response. 

He walked over to the door, and grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull open the door, and when he did, the hallway was filled with smoke, and walls and doors were on fire. 

He gasped and tried closing the door, only to let in a cloud of smoke, causing him to cough more, and make his eyes burn.

He ran over the sink and tried splashing water on his face, catching his breath, but he couldn't. 

The smoke was too much for him to handle, and there was no way out of the bathroom besides the door, which was burning. 

The smoke caused tears to form in his eyes, and he couldn't breathe. His head was getting foggy, and the smoke was too much for him to handle. His eyes started to shut as he coughed more. 

He slid down the wall with his shirt over his face, and his hand close to his chest. 

"Guys... " was the last word he croaked out before losing conscious.

 

 

ཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀ

 

 

"Where's Yaku?" Kuroo asked upon seeing coach Naoi return without the Libero. 

"He'll be back soon. He just wanted to rinse off some more and told me to come back. He's alright though."  
He responded.

 

"That's a relief." 

"Glad he's okay."

"He needs to hurry up so he can watch us play."

 

Were a couple things the teammates of Nekoma said. 

 

"Well we can't have the team waiting forever." Coach Nekomata said, "We just served so let's get on with the game." 

 

The score was 5-9 Nekoma in the lead. Everyone was fired up for this set, with each team with 1 win, this set determined the winner. Everyone was so focus and zoned in on the game, even the players and coaches on the sidelines, that no one knew what was happening outside. 

 

"This breeze feels nice." Yamamoto commented. It was warm that day and since the match was right after school, the sun was starting to set, but there was a nice cool breeze that floated through the gym, cooling off the overheated players. 

"It does feel nice." Inuoka replied. 

 

They played on, enjoying the draft of air coming from the open doors, until it got warm. 

"It doesn't feel so nice anymore... " Kenma said in his usual monotone voice.

"True that." Kuroo said, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. 

"Where'd that nice breeze go?" 

The thing is, it didn't go anywhere, but the breeze was just not a breeze anymore, it was now carrying smoke and moving embers and flames along the grass outside the building, and started making its way into the gym. 

 

"Fire!!" Someone yelled, unknowing of who. 

Kuroo turned to look for an exit, but they were all blocked, more and more flames indulging the building quickly. 

"Everyone this way!" They turned their heads and saw the coach from the other team, splash a cooler of water on the flames near one of the entrence. Everyone quickly ran out of building as fast as they could, making their way to the parking lot. 

Kuroo turned and saw flames all around the gym, making its way onto the dried grass, spreading and burning quickly.

"Hello? 119? Yes there is a fire at Nekoma high school."  
It was Coach Naoi who had called and was explaining what was happening. 

Coach Nekomata and the other coachs were making sure no one was hurt and everyone was there.

"Is there anyone still inside?"  
Someone asked.

Everyone looked around, checking to make sure everyone was there, but they were missing one. 

 

"Where's Yaku?" It was Lev who asked. 

"H-he's still inside." Shibayama said, voice and body shaking.

 

As soon as he heard, it was like he couldn't stop his movements, or hear the cries for him to stop, as he took off back toward the burning gym, in hope of saving his friend. 

 

He ran toward the same place they ran out of, entering gym, he saw it covered in flames. Every peice of plastic melted, and every part that was made of wood, burning, but he didn't have time to stare in shock of the destroyed building, he had someone to save. 

 

The hallway to the bathroom was blocked by tall flames that were impossible to get by.  
He grabbed a melted water bottle and tried to put out the flames best he could. 

Once the water was gone, he ran through the flames. They burned his skin, but he was fine. 

He ran down the hall toward the bathrooms, avoiding as much of the flames as he could.

When he got there, the wooden door was burning. The wood completely black and even the top part was already nothing but ash.

He rammed his covered shoulder into the door to avoid touching the door with bare skin. Once he was in, the small room was filled with smoke.

He covered his mouth and nose with his shirt and squinted his eyes so he could see better. 

"Yaku!!" He yelled, looking around for the Libero.

"Yaku!!!" He called again.  
It was difficult to see, but once he made his way over to the sink, he saw that the water was still running and looked down to see his friend lying unconscious on the ground. 

He gasped.  
"Yaku!"  
He got an floor and pulled Yaku into his lap, his body just falling around like a rag doll. 

He saw he had dried tear streaks on his face, his hand was an angry red color, and his breathing was short and shallow. 

"Yaku? Yaku can you hear me?!"

No response.

 

He groaned. 

 

He stood up and brought the Libero with him, setting him against the wall while he took off his own shirt and soaked it in water. He rung is out and covered Yaku's head and face, hopping to prevent anymore smoke from entering his lungs. 

 

At that, Kuroo started coughing. 

 

The bathroom was all tile, but the smoke coming from ouside came in giant clouds and filled the small room easily.

 

He was about to pick Yaku up and head out, but the flames on the door just got bigger, and to get out, he had to pulled the metal handled attached the burning door... no way. 

 

He did pick up Yaku and held him to his hot, burning chest, and brought him as far away from the door as possible to the back of the bathroom.

 

"Where the hell are they?!" He growled, getting extremely impatient waiting for the fire department.

 

He looked Yaku's face and saw it was red, and he had streams of sweat falling down his face.  
He used part of the wet shirt over his head, to wipe away some of the sweat and dried tears. 

Seeing Yaku in this state made Kuroo angry. Angry at whoever or whatever started the fire, that caused his friend to be in the condition he's in. 

Burnt, unconscious, sweating, crying, scared. 

He wondered if Yaku was actually scared. Scared that he was alone without anyone in a time like that. Without anyone knowing if he was okay.  
Scared that he could die there.

Kuroo cut his own thoughts off at that. He didn't want to think about Yaku dying. Dying in such a terrible way. 

 

"Someone!!! Help us!!!" He yelled. He was tired of waiting around to be left for the dead. 

 

"Where the hell are they?!" He yelled. 

 

He starting coughing violently, spitting up blood. His face was now covered in sweat and tears like Yaku, along with the blood he just coughed up, and he was yelling nonsense. Going insane with how long he was waiting for someone to come save him and Yaku. 

If it was just him, he would run through the door and flames, and deal with the pain later, but he couldn't do that to Yaku. He couldn't risk Yaku's life because of his plan to escape. 

 

He was getting more and more impatient with every passing second. He didn't know how long it had been, but it felt like forever before he heard sirens and yelling.

 

"They're here... T-They're here!! They're here Yaku! You'll be okay! You'll be okay." He was so happy and relived to hear the sirens, that the tears running down his face were out of joy.

 

He stood and picked up Yaku, holding him close.  
"You're gonna be okay Yaku. You're gonna-" he froze.

He went to move the shirt away from Yaku face only for instead of it to be red, was a sickly pale.  
His lips were blue and he wasn't breathing.

"Y-Yaku... no No NO!! Yaku!! Yaku wake up!! They're here Yaku!! Y-you have to wake up!!!"

Kuroo was desperately calling and screaming at Yaku to do something, anything, even if it was a small sniffle or cough, something to show that he was alive and not in the actual state he was in.

"Y-Yaku! You gotta wake up!! They're here to help us!! You're gonna be okay! You just need to wake up... "  
The tears starting streaming down his face faster, and his breathing was off as well. He couldn't deal with the fact that one of his best friends was dying in his arms, and the only thing he could do was wait. Wait for the people who were taking so goddamn long get here and save his friend. 

 

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!!?" 

 

"We're here!! Don't worry!!" 

 

He turned and saw white foam covering the walls and floor and extinguishing the fire, and a bunch of men in fire coats approach them. He had been so caught up in Yaku, that he didn't even hear them approach him.

"It's okay son, we're here."  
He heard one of the firemen say. 

 

"W-where were you?... " Kuroo barely croaked out. 

 

"It's okay we're here. We need a stretcher!" The firemen said, as he turned his head to give orders. 

"Come on kid." He said, and went to take Yaku from his arms.

"No! You guys took so long to get here that he's dead!! He died in my arms and he was my friend!!"  
The tears and anger coming from Kuroo were deadly and all of his sanity was gone.

 

The firemen's eyes widened slightly, before talking into a walkie talkie on his shoulder, and quickly taking Yaku from his arms.

 

"Where are you going?!?" Kuroo demanded.

 

"Come on, it's okay. We're gonna save your friend." Another firemen said, and help Kuroo to his feet. He went to put Kuroos arm over his shoulder, when Kuroo took off into a sprint, he had to find Yaku. 

 

He ran past the firemen and into the hallway that looked nothing like it used too. Burnt walls and doors, everything black and ashy, and water and white foam covering everything, but he wasn't focused on any of that, he had to find Yaku.

 

Once he was outside, he saw the fireman taking Yaku toward an Ambulance and setting him on a stretcher, the paramedic quickly lifting his head and placing an oxygen mask on his face.

He ran over toward him and by then, the Nekoma team was surround him, and asking many questions. 

 

"Please back away from the patient, we need to get him to the hospital." The paramedic's said, loading Yaku into the ambulance. 

 

"Kuroo!!" He heard, and turned to see his teammates running toward him now. 

"Are you okay?! Is Yaku hurt?"  
He was asked.

 

"Huh??" His thoughts were clouded and he was feeling dizzy.

 

"We need a doctor!!" He heard muffled yell, before he passed out.

 

 

ཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀཀ

 

 

"Is he alright?"

 

"He's been stable for the past hour. We got lucky with him."

 

"Any longer and he'd be a goner."

 

"I'm glad he's okay."

 

"When will he wake up?"

 

Yaku heard muffled voices fill the room, confused as to where they were coming from. He went to open his eyes, but they felt heavy and weak, same for his muscles when he tried moving his hand to rub his eye. 

 

He still heard voices, and wanted to see who they were coming from and where he was. He knew he wasn't in his bedroom, or even his home. So where was he?

 

Trying to open his eyes a second time after a couple seconds was easier. He blinked open his eyes and was met with a bright light, which earned him to groan. 

Once Yaku got his eyes open he instantly heard relieved sighs and more voices. 

 

"Yaku, you're okay!" 

"How are you feeling?"

"Can you hear us?"

 

He turned his head and saw his parents standing next to his bed. His mother was running her hand though his hair and his dad was was smiling holding his hand. 

He was about to speak, when he started painfully coughing. His father went on got him a cup of water and helped him sip it.  
He sat up for the water and laid back down after, his head in severe pain.

Yaku noticed the IV in his arm the wires attached to his body, and judging by the bed and room he was in, he was at the hospital.

 

"What happened...? "  
He barely got out. 

 

"There was a fire at your school. We heard you were trapped inside."  
His mother said.

 

Yaku couldn't comprehend those words. A fire? And he was trapped?  
When did that happen? How did that happen? Are his friends okay?

 

"How did I get here?" He asked.

 

"Your coach called the fire department and they came on got you. They found you and your friend trapped in the bathroom. You were passed out and hardly breathing. Your friend put a wet shirt over your head to help you from breathing in smoke. If he hadn't done that--"  
His mother covered mouth with her hand, and he knew what that meant. If his "Friend" wasn't there to help while waiting for the firemen, he'd be a goner.

"Who was it?"

 

"Huh?" 

 

"Who was the friend? My friend?"

 

"Um... I don't remember." His mother said, and looked to her husband for an answer but he only shrugged.

 

"He was tall and had dark hair I think. Oh and his jersey he gave you had the number 1 on it. It was your captain." She said. 

 

Kuroo? Kuroo saved him? 

 

"Where is he? Where's Kuroo?" He asked. 

 

"He's in another room. He has some burns and was coughing up blood before they left the school, so they're making sure he's okay."  
She explained.

 

"Can I see him?"  
He asked.

 

His mother looked up at her husband and he smiled and nodded.  
"I'll go get the doctor and see if he's okay."

Once he left the room, he still had questions.

"Where's my team?"

 

"A couple of them went home after their parents picked them up, and some are still waiting in the lobby. They wanted to make sure you two were okay." She smiled.

 

He smiled as well. Yaku was happy to have friends and teammates like his. 

 

"Ah you're awake." 

 

Yaku turned his head and saw an older man in a lab coat, guessing it was the doctor.

"How're you feeling?"  
He asked.

 

"My head hurts, and my skin burns a little." He said.

 

"Well I'll get you something for your headache and have a nurse come put more burn ointment on your skin. Are you hungry? Or do you need something to drink?"  
The doctor said.

 

"My throat is a little dry." 

 

"Alright. I'll get you some water and I'll bring some food in a little while. It's about 7:30 so I'll make sure you get something to eat before you sleep. You will be staying overnight for observing and making sure you're okay, because the smoke in lungs could be dangerous, but you should be fine and don't need to worry." 

 

"What about Kuroo?" He asked.

 

"Oh, you're friend? He's doing well. I can't go into too much detail about his conditions, but he's doing fine." 

 

"Can I see him?"

 

The doctor smiled.  
"I'll go see if he's up for visiting." 

 

After a couple minutes, the doctor came back with Kuroo trailing behind. He couldn't see him very well, only the top of his head from behind the doctor.

 

"Me and your father are going to go get dinner in the cafeteria." His mother said, standing up and leaving the room with her husband. The doctor then let Kuroo ahead of him, and said he'd be back shortly. 

 

Once Yaku saw Kuroo, he was filled with guilt. 

He had burn marks along and up his arms and he didn't even want to know what his chest looked like. He was wearing a hositpal gown, so he couldn't see much.  
His shins were also splotchy and had cuts and bruises as well.

His face had a dark red mark right on the outside of his left of blood shot eyes, and his hand was wrapped in a bandage. 

 

"Hey there Yakukun. How you feeling?" He asked, same cocky voice as always, which at the moment, put Yaku at ease.

 

"I-I'm fine. My body hurts though. How are you?"

 

"I'm fine. The hot nurses said the burns will heal if I keep treating them, and my shoulder should feel better soon?" He replied.

 

Yaku tilted his head. 

 

"You hurt your shoulder?"

 

"Haha, yeah. I didn't realize how hard I slammed myself into the door to get in. Didn't even know I hurt it until they told me they put it back in place."

 

"You dislocated it?"

 

"Yeah, but it's all good. I was coughing up some blood, but it's all fine now." He said.

 

Yaku looked down at his folded hands in front of him.  
"I'm sorry... "  
He said.

 

"Sorry?" Kuroo asked, walking closer to Yaku's bedside.  
"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

 

"I know... I just... you got hurt because you had to come get me... "

 

"Um hello? Is Yaku there? Cause the Yaku I know wouldn't take something like this that hard." Kuroo chuckled.

Yaku looked up confused.

 

"I could've left you there if I wanted too, but what kind of person would that make me?" He said, and place his hand over his heart sarcastically.

"It's not like you started the fire. The new mulch they laid down caught fire cause of hot moisture in the air. No one noticed it till it was too late, so, I guess if it's anyones fault, it's ours for not noticing sooner. And I couldn't just leave my teammate alone." He said, and sat down next Yaku on his bed, wrapping an arm around him. 

 

Yaku leaned into Kuroo side.

"I know, but, you wouldn't have gotten hurt if didn't come after me."

 

"Yeah but now I can say I'm a hero." He chuckled, earning an eye roll from Yaku.

"Besides, I'm not hurt that bad. I can go home if I want too, but I decided to stay and make sure you're alright, we still have a game to finish."

Yaku smiled at the thought of volleyball, then thought,  
"What about the gym? And the school?"

 

"Insurance is covering it all and only the gym and the hallway burned. The rest of the schools fine and they're gonna start construction on the new gym soon. Guess we're kind of lucky though. We've been needing to remodel that gym for a while now. The school's gonna let us use the local indoor gym for practice."

 

"That's nice." Yaku said with a yawn. Talking with Kuroo and being reassured put him at peace.

 

"You know, a heard I almost went insane?" Kuroo said.

Yaku looked up at him with a confused expression.

 

"They said I looked like a lost my sanity right before I passed out. I guess I don't do good in those type of situations." He laughed.

 

"Well you seemed to deal with it fine when you had to find me." Yaku said, and turned to rest into Kuroos side more, laying his head on his chest. 

"I'm a good Senpai like that."

 

"We're the same age."

 

"Yes but you're shorter."

 

That earned a punch in the chest from Yaku.

 

"Hey, hey, I was joking." Kuroo said. 

 

"Don't make fun of me." He said, and closed his eyes.

 

"Alright, alright. Go to sleep cranky pants." Kuroo said, and was rubbing Yaku's back until he fell alseep.


End file.
